Kamen Rider Knight
Kamen Rider Knight may refer to any the following characters. Ren Akiyama2.jpg| Ren Akiyama (Main) Shinji Kido.png| Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) Haguro.jpg| Ren Haguro (A.R. World) Forms is the form Ryuki takes when he does not have a Contract Monster. It has not been shown in any media, but its concept art can be seen in the artbook Kamen Rider Art Collection Hero Hen. - Default= Knight 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height:' 195 cm *'Weight:' 95 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 10 t (200 AP) *'Kicking Power:' 15 t (300 AP) *'Maximum Jump Height:' 40 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 4.5 seconds *'Sight:' 10 km *'Hearing:' 25 km Knight achieves his default form upon forming a contract with Darkwing. His Visor, the Dark Visor, is a rapier that also functions as his personal weapon. In comparison to Ryuki, Knight has lower kicking power but higher jump height and running speed. In addition to the Dark Visor, Knight can arm himself with the , a lance derived from Darkwing's tail, by using his Sword Vent Advent Card. The remainder of Darkwing's body can be mounted on Knight's back, where its wings become a cape. This can be done by using either his Guard Vent or Final Vent. (However, Ren is often seen transforming into Knight with the cape already equipped). When using the Guard Vent card, the wings are in their original form and close around Knight to form the Wing Wall in order to protect him from attacks. Using his Final Vent allows Knight to perform his finisher, the , which equips him the Wing Lancer and Darkwing's cape form if he does not already possess them. Knight then jumps into the air and performs a drop kick while holding the Wing Lancer downward, resulting in it being parallel to his legs. Finally, Knight's cape forms a drill around him before he strikes the enemy. - Survive= Knight Survive Rider Statistics *'Height:' 198 cm *'Weight:' 97 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 15 t (300 AP) *'Kicking Power:' 22.5 t (450 AP) *'Maximum Jump Height:' 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 4.2 seconds *'Sight:' 15 km *'Hearing:' 30 km is Knight's final form, assumed by using the Survive Shippu Advent Card. The Survive Shippu card transforms the Dark Visor into the the Dark Visor-Zwei, which Knight uses to transform into Survive Form and read Advent Cards. Transforming into Survive Form also causes Darkwing to transform into Darkraider. Survive Form enhances all of Knight's stats, allowing him to surpass all other Riders, with the exception of those who are also using a Survive Advent Card, such as Knight Survive and Odin. In its default form, the Dark Visor-Zwei is an arm-mounted scabbard. Using the Shoot Vent converts the Dark Visor to a crossbow mode named the . Using the Sword Vent allows Knight to draw the from the Dark Vizor-Zwei, with the reminder becoming the . By using his Final Vent, Knight Survive can perform his finisher, the , which transforms Darkraider into a bike for Knight to ride. Knight drives toward the target before the front of Darkraider fires a laser at the opponent, paralyzing it. Knight's cape then covers him and Darkraider, forming a missile that flies into the enemy. }} Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Knight, this Ridewatch would provide access to the KnightArmor. It is dated 2002. KRZiO-Knight Ridewatch.png|Knight Ridewatch }} See Also References Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity